An Anderson Thunderstorm Scare
by Stormyskies89
Summary: 5-year-old Blaine is terrified of storms the only person he can turn to who tells him his fear isn't silly is Scarlett. Can she calm him down and settle him? And what about years later when he's 17? Is she still as caring as all those years ago?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>The rain lashed the windows and the wind made them groan. Thunder rolled loudly overhead and lightning lit up the sky. 5-year-old Blaine Anderson pulled his covers up over his head to try and hide from the lightning and thunder, not to mention the monsters that hid under his bed. He clutched his teddy bear tighter to his little chest and shivered. His parents had gone away for a while and had left Blaine to be looked after by his sister. Scarlett was 7 and although she was still a child their parents trusted her enough to do everything their mother usually did. She cooked for her and Blaine and she asked the neighbours for help if she needed it. Luckily, even if the neighbours didn't like their parents, they couldn't deny the Anderson children anything. Blaine closed his eyes agasint another flash of lightning. Blaine had never liked thunder storms, they made him scared and they were loud. Another loud crash of thunder sounded overhead and Blaine was out of bed so fast he didn't think about the monsters under his bed as he raced out of his bedroom and to his sister's room.<p>

Scarlett had been lying in bed watching the storm outside. She'd always loved storms. Even if they were loud like this one. She didn't notice her door open but she did notice when small body climbed in the covers behind her and snuggled in close to her back. She rolled over and let the smaller body snuggle into her.

"Blaine? Why are you so scared?" She asked, Blaine didn't answer for a moment he just snuggled closer to his sister, if that was possible.

"Why does it crash Scar? It sounds so angry."

"Oh no honey," Scarlett didn't know all the terms of endearment were or meant but she'd heard her mummy use this one with Blaine so it must be okay, "it's not angry. It's happy." She said.

"Happy?" Blaine frowned. Scarlett chewed her lip in the darkness…she'd heard about this before.

"Storms are caused by warm air and cold air meeting each other, and when they do they set the Thunder and Lightning free in the sky and they dance around and sing because they're happy. Like me and you do when we're happy. We sing and dance." Blaine seemed to understand and he nodded. He buried his head again in Scarlett's chest and both children fell asleep almost immediately. They were safe and Scarlett would always look after Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Years Later<strong>

"Scarlett!" The door to Scarlett's bedroom opened with a cry of her name. Scarlett only had enough time to brace herself as her brother threw himself into her arms.

"Whoa, Blainey, honey what's wrong?" she asked, a rumble of thunder went overhead earning Scarlett a shudder from Blaine. She remembered, Blaine's paralysing fear of Thunderstorms had not gotten any better over the years. He was still terrified.

"Honey you know you're safe in the house. And the thunder is harmless." Scarlett soothed running her hands over Blaine's back as she held him close to her.

"Doesn't make it any less loud." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck. Scarlett resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh. Blaine was 17 years old; he had a _boyfriend_ for heaven's sake! What would Kurt think of this fear?

"In case you're wondering, and I know you are, Kurt finds it endearing." Blaine mumbled. Kurt must really love Blaine to put up with this, slightly irritating, fear of Thunderstorm. Scarlett lay down on her bed Blaine next to her. She pushed her pillow into his arms.

"This is _ridiculous_, you know that right? I have to keep studying, but you lie there cuddling that. I'm sure it'll be okay." She whispered kissing his forehead softly and sitting back down at her desk. Blaine whimpered a few times when Thunder rolled overhead but after about 15 minutes he was fast asleep cuddling Scarlett's pillow that smelled just like her. Even as he grew up Scarlett knew that Blaine would never grow out of this…and she loved him for

* * *

><p>Read and Review please! Means the world!<p> 


End file.
